1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to a collapsible bar assembly for stably supporting a secondary bag on a wheeled luggage item.
2. The Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wheeled luggage item or case 10 which has a conventional doubled-tubed retractable handle 12. When the handle 12 is in the extended position shown from the rear in FIG. 1, a briefcase or other secondary bag 14 with a mounting strap (or rear pocket) 16 can be slipped over the handle 12 and rest on top of the luggage 10, so that the luggage 10 can carry more baggage while being pulled. This is a desirable convenience for the traveler, as it allows a free hand while wheeling the baggage. It also raises the bag 14 higher from the ground, which facilitates access to the bag.
Although a pull handle 12 having widely spaced telescopic tubes will adequately support the bag 14 during such movement, a single-tubed handle or a handle with narrowly spaced telescopic tubes often will not. In such case, the bag 14 tends to tremble randomly as the wheeled luggage 10 is moved and frequently falls off the luggage 10 and hangs on the handle tube(s). This interferes significantly with the ease with which the luggage 10 can be handled by the user, and may lead to damage of the bag 14 or the handle 12.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.